elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet
GalNet is a galactic data network and information aggregator owned by the Pilots Federation. It has a near monopoly on market information, galactic news and communication systems for ships and stations. It provides the latest information on important galactic news and ranks Powers with the Galactic Power Standing. The systems are fitted as standard on nearly all independent ships and even some militaries.Tourist Beacon 0249 GalNet can be viewed while docked at any station and through the Galactic Power Standing. GalNet news is also on the official website. The slogan is "Your Galaxy In Focus". Background The Pilots Federation derives the bulk of its wealth from the GalNet data network. Originally a system of ship, bounty and star-chart data, it evolved into an interstellar aggregator of market information and galactic news. By 3300, the Pilots Federation was not only the dominant provider of this information, it's also the main manufacturer of the hardware and software serving this data. Today, Pilots Federation systems are fitted as standard on virtually all independent starships and some militaries.Galactic News: The Origin of the Pilots Federation https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/579b28f89657ba0d4c598970 Thus the Pilots Federation's GalNet system has a near monopoly on all shipboard and station embedded systems. The trusted nature and politically neutral stance of the Pilots Federation means there's little resistance to it. Over the centuries this allowed the Pilots Federation to grow into one of the dominant financial superpowers of the galaxy.Newsletter #22 http://us2.campaign-archive1.com/?u=dcbf6b86b4b0c7d1c21b73b1e&id=f72c0f91b2 Latest GalNet News https://community.elitedangerous.com/galnet-rss GalNet Articles Archive GalNet Audio GalNet Audio is an option in the right HUD panel that allows GalNet reports to be automatically read aloud while a pilot is flying their ship. Selecting the "play" button will cause GalNet Audio to begin with the most recent report and progress backwards through the available reports. Alternatively, specific stories can be selected and queued for GalNet Audio through the original GalNet interfance.Content Recap - Beyond Chapter One Livestream (23.01.2018) - Part 3 Recap GalNet Audio will automatically pause and then resume during certain situations, such as combat or when initiating a jump to hyperspace. Notes *Local GalNet reports are occasionally interrupted or hacked by third parties, resulting in Compromised Carrier Signals. These can be deciphered to receive secret messages. *The GalNet Audio function was added with Elite Dangerous: Beyond Chapter One. *On August 7, 2019, Community Manager Stephen Benedetti announced that Frontier Developments would be altering the format of GalNet going forward. The number of GalNet reports published would be reduced, with the remaining reports focused on in-game activities and significant narrative developments. The intent of this change was to eliminate GalNet's reliance on "off-camera" narratives which, although they provided a wider understanding of life in the Elite Dangerous universe, had little or no relevance to gameplay.Frontier Forums: GalNet changesFrontier Forums: GalNet changes, post #262 Videos GalNet_News_Audio_-_Elite_Dangerous_-_ESRB_Teen Gallery Galnet-logo.png|GalNet logo Galnet.svg|GalNet Logo Galnet-News.png|GalNet - Your Galaxy in Focus Official-Galnet-Logo.png|Official GalNet Logo GalNet-Audio-logo.png|GalNet Audio GalNet-and-Type-9.jpg|GalNet and a Type-9 GalNet reports are accompanied by the images below when presented in the game's GalNet interface. The image used for a report is chosen to reflect its content. File:Alliance Press Conference.png File:Celebration.png File:Death Generic.png File:Diplomacy Press Conference.png File:Equipment Sale.png File:Expansion Exploration.png File:Federal Cityscape.png File:Federal Press Conference.png File:Futuristic Cityscape.png File:Gold Rush Mining.png File:Graph.png File:Imperial Press Conference.png File:Map.png File:Market.png File:Political Rally.png File:Sidewinder Black Hole.png File:Sidewinder Exploring.png File:Starport Anaconda.png File:Starport Cobra.png File:Thargoid Site.png File:Thargoid Site 2.png File:Thargoid Ships.png File:War.png See also * Galnet News Digest is a podcast with narrated news. * GalNet News is a YouTube channel with videos about official and unofficial galactic news. References ru:GalNet Category:Guides Category:Technology Category:Commerce Category:Corporations Category:Lore Category:GalNet